Jack In the Box
by Josu
Summary: What happens when Uncle Jack takes one of his schemes too far? -Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

I want to thank GB for doing a great beta job on this for me.

Warning: Major Character Death ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shot rang out as Jack ran towards the door to the warehouse; he turned just in time to see Shawn fall dazedly to the ground behind him.

"No, Shawn!"

He no longer cared about the danger to himself as he scrambled back to where his nephew now lay not moving.

"Shawnie?" He was relieved to see Shawn's eyes open as he dropped down next to him.

A pained expression came over Shawn's face as he stared back at Jack, he coughed and a trickle of blood trailed down the side of his mouth.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Shawn's voice was weak but insistent.

Jack looked down at the gaping hole in his nephews stomach and then at the ever increasing amount of blood pooling on the floor around them.

He smiled at Shawn, "You're going to be fine, Shawnie. Just fine."

"Don't lie to the boy, Jack." Jack tensed at the all too familiar voice coming from behind him. "Tell the boy he's going to die, and it's all his uncle's fault."

Jack turned around to face Neil, his former business partner. "I'll kill you for this."

Neil laughed as he wiped away the trickle of blood from under his nose where Shawn had punched him in their attempt to escape.

The smile fell from Neil's face as he heard sirens in the distance, "I should kill you now for double crossing me, but I think watching your nephew die because of you, will be punishment enough."

Jack watched as the man tucked the gun into the back of his pants and ran towards the exit.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, but was prevented from going after him as a cold hand grabbed his arm.

"Uncle Jack?" The voice was weak and hesitant.

Jack turned around and faced Shawn before placing his hands on his stomach. "We need to keep pressure on your wound, alright?"

He tried to ignore the groan of pain that came from Shawn as he pressed down harder. "Help's on the way, Shawnie. I can hear them."

Shawn coughed again, "Tell my dad....." A searing pain shot through his stomach effectively cutting him off.

A tear slid unnoticed down Jack's face. "You tell him, kiddo."

Shawn opened his mouth as more blood trickled out, his normally white teeth stained red. "Tell him that I lo..."

Just then the doors to the warehouse burst open, "SBPD freeze!"

He noticed the two detectives that his nephew was always hanging around with, "We need help over here!" He was relieved when he heard the dark haired detective call out for paramedics.

The blonde detective arrived first, "What happened?" Her eyes fell on Shawn. " Oh, God."

Lassiter arrived next and pulled O'Hara away just as the EMT's arrived, "Give them room to work, O'Hara."

She nodded removing her arm from Lassiter's and stepping back.

Lassiter watched as they moved Shawn's uncle out of the way and loaded an unconscious Shawn onto a stretcher, he recognized enough of what the EMT's were yelling at each other to know the situation didn't look good.

"O'Hara, you'll need to inform Mr. Spencer", Lassiter turned a glare towards Jack before clearing his throat. "Inform Henry and Mr. Guster of what's happened."

Juliet nodded and hurried out the door behind the EMT's.

Lassiter walked over towards Jack and tightly grabbed his arm, "You and I are going to have a very long, long conversation about what went down here today." Lassiter spoke through gritted teeth.

Jack looked back at Lassiter with a haunted expression in his eyes, "Hospital first?"

Lassiter released his hold on the other man's arm, "Definitely."

()()()()()()()()()()()PSYCH()()()()()()()()()()

Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara were sitting in the waiting room chairs, with a very quiet and somber Jack sitting in between them.

They hadn't been waiting very long before a doctor in scrubs came out to meet them, "Family of Shawn Spencer?"

Jack shot up out of the chair, "I'm his uncle."

Lassiter and O'Hara stood up also and flashed their badges, "The rest of his family haven't arrived yet."

The doctor nodded, "Please take your seats." He motioned towards the seats they had just vacated.

"I'm Doctor Davidson and I was Shawn's doctor when he was brought in a short time ago."

"How's my nephew Doctor?" Jack's voice was desperate.

"I'm sorry to tell you that the injuries that Mr. Spencer sustained from the bullet wound and the loss of blood were just too much. I'm sorry but Mr. Spencer didn't make it."

"Detective Lassiter?" A shout rang out from down the hall before anyone had a chance to digest the news.

O'Hara had a hand to her mouth trying to hold back her sobs as Lassiter turned red rimmed eyes toward the approaching Gus and Henry.

Henry met the eyes of who he assumed was Shawn's doctor and stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the appearances of the two detectives and the shell shocked form of his brother his mind easily put two and two together.

Henry swallowed and stared hard at the doctor, "He's gone, isn't he?"

Gus stopped and turned back towards Henry, "What? No!"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, I'm very sorry."

Henry nodded and watched the doctor walk away before turning a stunned gaze towards the floor, a moment later he looked at Jack.

Jack stood up slowly, "Henry, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You killed my son and you're sorry?" Henry approached Jack slowly.

Jack started backing up and raised his hands in the air, "Henry."

Henry ran full force into his brother tackling the younger man to the ground. He landed punch after punch to Jack's face repeating the same word's over and over again, "You'll never be sorry enough."

He was pulled off a few minutes later but not before leaving his younger brother bleeding and unconscious on the floor.

()()()()()()()()PSYCH()()()()()()()

**-A week later**

All the people had left the gravesite a few minutes earlier, giving Henry a moment alone to say goodbye.

"Why are you here?" He asked when he heard the approaching footsteps.

Jack stopped as Henry turned to face him.

"I know you haven't wanted to talk to me, Henry." He put a hand up to stop Henry from interrupting. "But Shawn wanted me to tell you something."

Henry's bottom lip quivered slightly as he nodded for his brother to go ahead. "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you."

A few tears slipped down Henry's face.

"Now you have. You can leave, Jack."

"Henry."

Furry filled Henry's face, "No, Jack. You don't get my forgiveness. You're lost to me Jack, we're no longer brothers."

Jack nodded tears slipping down his own face.

Henry turned back around and spoke his final words to his brother. "It should be you in that box, Jack."

He didn't look but he heard his brother stumble away. He slowly approached the wooden casket and bent down slightly placing a light kiss to the dark wood. "I love you too, kid."

He patted his jacket feeling the familiar outline of his gun, "I'm going to find the man that did this, Shawn and I'm going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a continuation of, Jack in the Box. I wrote this all in one night while listening to Eva Cassidy's song, Fields of Gold. All mistakes are my own, and I'm sure there is a few lingering in there somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Among the fields of barley

You can tell the sun in his jealous sky

When we walked in fields of gold

-Eva Cassidy (Fields of Gold)

_He watched as a six year old Shawn ran along the beach, a kite flying in the wind behind him and a huge grin brightening his face. _

"_Dad." Shawn yelled. "Look!" He pointed to the kite twisting in the breeze twenty feet above him._

_He had spent an hour teaching Shawn how to properly fly the kite and the pride he felt when his young son finally figured it out for himself caused a lump in his throat. He didn't think becoming a father would make him so emotional, even though his wife had warned him it would._

_He smiled as Shawn continued to drag the kite along, yelling and hollering the whole time. _

"_That's good, Shawn." He yelled and waved at the young child. _

_The kite finally hit the ground and Shawn ran up to him, out of breath but grinning from ear to ear. "Did you see it?"_

_He knelt down so he would be at the same level as Shawn and ran a hand over his son's dark hair. "Of course I did." He smiled, "You did a great job." _

_The young boy suddenly launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, "Thanks, Dad."_

_He slowly returned the hug, once again swallowing around the lump in his throat. "You're welcome, kid."_

Henry suddenly shot up into a sitting position on the couch, bringing a hand up and rubbing it across sleep encrusted eyes. He immediately recalled the dream which was more a memory of the summer he had taught Shawn to fly a kite. The kid had been so excited.

However, the good mood was instantly erased when he glanced down at the newspaper lying open on the coffee table in front of him. It was only a few weeks old, but it was already wrinkled and a crease ran down the middle of it, but you could still make out the headline.

_30yr old Psychic Detective, Shawn Spencer tragically killed while helping the Santa Barbara Police Department on a case._

In order to leave Jack's name out of the paper, the police department had twisted the story so that Shawn had been there helping them and not Jack. The charges against Jack had been dropped and he had disappeared, Henry didn't care where, it didn't change anything. It wouldn't bring his son back. He reached down and ran a finger across the picture the newspaper had used, his son with an arm around Gus after they had just solved a case.

The phone rang from across the room drawing him out of his thoughts and away from the newspaper article in front of him. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way across the room, "Hello?" He gruffly answered the phone.

"Henry?"

Henry's face turned red, "What do you want, Jack?"

"I found him, Henry. I found him." Jack was breathing heavily on the other end of the phone.

"Found who, Jack?" Henry spoke through clenched teeth.

"Neil."

Henry ran a hand over his head, he had promised Shawn that he would find the man that killed him, but it seemed that his brother had beaten him to it. "Where are you, Jack?"

"It wasn't easy Henry, but I did it." Jack's breathing was getting even more labored.

"Jack." It went against everything that Henry had been feeling towards his brother for the past few weeks but he had to know. "Are you alright?"

"The bastard shot me, Henry."

Henry grabbed the keys off the coffee table, "Where are you, Jack?"

A cough and then a sob came over the line, "Can you believe he never even left town, Henry?"

Henry slammed the door shut after he climbed into his truck, "Jack! Where are you?"

Jack moaned and Henry shoved the truck into reverse, "I followed him to the old skate rink at the edge of town, he was going to meet someone here to get a fake passport."

"Is he still there?" Henry reached over and popped the glove box open to make sure his gun was still there.

"He's gone, Henry." Henry groaned and closed his eyes for a moment as he waited at a stop light. "I killed him."

Henry's eyes shot open and he drew in a shaky breath, "Hang on, Jack. I'm coming."

Henry sped around a car in front of him as he heard Jack continue to struggle for breath.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Henry."

"You never do, Jack." Henry felt the anger start to build up in him again as he got closer to the building where his younger brother lay dying.

Jack coughed. "He was like a son to me; I would never have hurt him."

A tear slid down Henry's cheek, "I know, Jack."

Henry gripped the phone tightly hating what he was about to do, but knowing it was necessary. "Jack I need to hang up so I can call an ambulance for you."

He was cut off by Jack's pleading voice, "Please don't, Henry. I don't want to die alone."

"You are not going to die, Jack." Henry found himself yelling into the phone, "Hang in there, Jack. Please. " He said before hanging up the phone.

He dialed 911 and informed the operator of everything he knew and asked that they inform Detective Lassiter and O'Hara of the situation.

He immediately redialed Jack's number and cursed when it went to voicemail, he tried several more times but every time he got the same response.

He finally pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned skate rink and put the truck into park, he could hear the police sirens in the distance as he ran towards the front door of the building.

"Jack!" He yelled as he entered the darkened building.

He nearly tripped over who he presumed was Neil, he took in the bullet hole in the center of the man's chest and before he could think about anything else he heard someone moaning.

"Jack!" He could see his brother laying face down on the floor about twenty feet ahead.

He ran up and knelt down next to him and gently rolled him over, "I knew you'd get here in time." Jack whispered.

Henry immediately focused on the gaping wound in his brother's stomach, "This is going to hurt, Jack. "I'm sorry." He pressed down on his brother's wound in a desperate attempt to slow down the bleeding.

Jack whimpered and groaned, "I thought you didn't care."

The door to the building burst open, bringing light into the darkened building and a flood of activity as police and EMT's swarmed all around them.

Someone grabbed Henry and pulled him back from his brother's side, "Mr. Spencer?" He looked up to see Detective Lassiter and nodded towards the younger man before looking back to Jack.

"We've got a body over here" He heard Detective O'Hara yell out towards them.

"It's the man that killed, Shawn." He said his voice emotionless.

"Henry?" Lassiter asked his voice questioning.

"Not me." He nodded towards Jack.

Henry and Lassiter jumped out of the way as the EMT's wheeled Jack passed them and out the door.

Henry made to follow but Lassiter grabbed his arm, "I'll be stopping by the hospital later to ask Jack some questions, but from what I can tell at this point it looks like self defense."

Henry nodded; his eyes never leaving Lassiter's, neither man mentioned that Jack may not even be alive when Lassiter got to the hospital.

"O'Hara!" Carlton yelled to the young Detective who was standing next to the door, "Make sure Mr. Spencer get's to the hospital."

"Of course." Juliet nodded her head and led Henry outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Henry! Look, I'm flying the kite just like you taught me." _

_He smiled at his little brother, he'd been teaching the younger boy for the past hour how to properly fly a kit and he'd finally figured it out. _

"_That's good, Jackie! Keep up the good work."_

_He laughed as the younger boy ran passed him in their backyard, his bright smile lighting up his face._

_The kite finally hit the ground and his brother came running up to him, he kneeled down so that he would be the same height as the younger boy._

"_Did you see it, Henry?"_

_He smiled at his little brother's enthusiasm, "I sure did."_

_The younger boy flung his arms around his older brother and whispered into his ear, "You're the best big brother, Henry. Thank you."_

_He returned the hug, "You're welcome, Kid."_

He jerked awake when the doctor replaced the chart next to the hospital bed, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." The doctor whispered.

Henry ran his right hand over his face, "Its ok. How's my brother, doctor?"

"Your brother is an extremely lucky man, Mr. Spencer." The doctor nodded towards his patient. "He came through the surgery very well and I expect him to make a full recovery."

"If you need anything further just page the nurse." The doctor pointed at the button on the wall and then made his way outside the room.

Henry watched the door shut behind the doctor as he stood up from the chair and gazed down at his younger brother. "It's going to be ok, Jack." He gently laid his hand on top of his brothers. "We'll talk later, but right now I need to see someone first." He patted the hand beneath his and then turned to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry made his way into the office building and walked down to the very last office on the left, just as the receptionist had instructed him to do.

He knocked on the door, "Gus?"

He watched as Gus' head shot up, "Mr. Spencer?"

Henry made his way into Gus' office and stood in front of his son's best friend, "We got him, Gus."

Gus stood up, tears immediately filling his eyes. "It's over?"

Henry nodded his head a few tears of his own falling, "Yeah, kid. It's over."

Gus grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug; Henry returned the embrace and closed his eyes.

He saw Shawn, smiling and laughing like he was that day he taught him how to fly a kite. He could have sworn he heard his son whisper, "You did good, Dad. You did real good."


End file.
